Tears Of Courage
by hopeofabrightfuture
Summary: When Atlantis and Yggdrasil are dragged into World War II, they will be forced to choose between aiding the Allies to stop the mass genocide perpetrated Germany or stand by their guardian, the only nation who took them in when no one else did.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes! I finally found the time to upload this! I've been kind of busy with life and my other stuff so I kind of forgot about this… whoops. I totally meant to have this up way sooner but I forgot then it got buried in my computer. I don't know how regular updates will be because I have a lot of other stuff to do but at least I finally got this up. Let me know what you think!**

Preface

World War II

Bullets whizzed through the air as Atlantis slipped in the mud. She had to find Yggdrasil and escape. If the Allies found them they would- The sound of a hammer of a gun being pulled back made Atlantis freeze and her body go numb. She slowly turned and there they were. They were all painted with blood but the majority of it appeared to be on America and Russia. The blood lust in their eyes made Atlantis grow cold.

"Found you." America said. Atlantis's breathing sped up.

"If you surrender we won't hurt you." England promised but Atlantis could see in his eyes that it was a lie. She shook her head.

"I-I can't do that." She said trying very hard to keep the tremor out of her voice and failing.

"Too bad," Russia sang as he threateningly smacked his pipe into his gloved hand. Atlantis eyed the pipe. It was covered in blood some of it old and flaking off, some of it fresh and glistening.

"Wait, she could still help us, aru." China said, in an attempt to stop America.

"Hmm, I don't think so China. Not this time." America said. What frightened Atlantis was not America's words but rather the sadistic expression on his face. He wanted her to die. He was willing to kill her. Atlantis closed her eyes. What could she do? It was doubtful that she would be able to reach her weapon in time. She would be shot before she could even touch it most likely, but it was worth a try. She reached for her weapon just as someone fired their gun, the shot not being heard above the clamor of the battlefield.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was doing some research for this story and I realized that some of the things I had in this chapter originally were incorrect. Anyway, here is the correct and edited version.**

One

_In 1895, two countries reappeared that hadn't been seen for centuries. Small groups of people from around the globe believed that the reemergence of these two nations foretold some sort of disaster in the near future. They had no idea how correct they were. Then a war broke out, later dubbed World War I, that dragged many a nation, including the newly rediscovered Atlantis and Yggdrasil, into the dispute that had originally been solely between Austria and Serbia. Because Atlantis and Yggdrasil were under the care and mentorship of Germany, they decided to fight on his side when Austria requested his assistance. They lost. This is an account of what transpired afterwards._

1932, Present Day

Atlantis gazed across the square. Impoverished people flocked to the area in hopes of getting a warm meal when food was scarce. Atlantis's hand was seized and given a squeeze. Atlantis glanced down at her younger sister, Yggdrasil, and flashed an insincere smile.

"C'mon, we got what we came for. If we don't start heading back, Vati will get worried about us." Atlantis said as she tugged her shy sister back toward Germany's mansion.

"Atlantis, why are all these people out here?" Yggdrasil asked.

"Because they're hungry and some of Vati's men have set up soup kitchens for them." Yggdrasil nodded though she didn't understand.

The two young nations slowed as they came upon the wrought iron gates surrounding their home. The façade of Germany's mansion hinted at grandeur that had long since departed. The ancient pillars were coated with a combination of ash and grime, the carefully manicured grass had been infiltrated by weeds, and the meticulously constructed road leading up to the mansion was filled with pot holes.

"I don't like it out here." Yggdrasil shivered. Atlantis wrapped an arm around her sister.

"I know. We should go inside." The heavy oak door squealed when Atlantis shoved it open. The interior of the mansion was no better than the exterior. The wall paper was stained and was peeling away from the wall, the wood floor was stained and scratched, and the bowls of the house were lit only by the flickering glow of several sporadically placed oil lamps. Atlantis pushed the door closed with her foot.

"We're home." Atlantis called.

"Ve, did you girls get everything I asked for?" Italy asked as he popped his head out from the kitchen.

"Si, Italia." Atlantis said as she set down the wicker basket containing moldy tomatoes, rotting onions, and wilting heads of lettuce. Italy's smile faded as he took in the less than pristine ingredients before him.

"This looks excellent girls. Thank you." Italy said cheerfully. He picked up the basket and strolled into the dingy kitchen humming a catchy swung tune softly.

"Is Vati in his study?" Atlantis asked.

"He is but he might be in a meeting with a possible political…" Italy trailed off when he realized that not only had Atlantis already made a B-line to Germany's office but Yggdrasil was not listening to him either.

"Vati," Atlantis said as she opened the door to his study, "we need to talk about something. Oh. You have a guest." Germany glared at his adopted daughter.

"Ja, Atlantis, this is Adolf Hitler, an upcoming political leader." Atlantis smiled as the man sitting in one of Germany's uncomfortable chairs.

"Hello." Hitler dipped his head in respect though his dark eyes flicked side to side in an uneasy manor*.

"Well we were pretty much done here. It was nice to meet you and finally put a face to the name." Germany said, shaking hands with the politician. When Hitler passed Atlantis on his way out of Germany's office, Atlantis shivered. Atlantis didn't know what but there was something wrong with that man.

***There were many things off with Adolf Hitler. One of them being that he had a fear of women. He would appear nervous, uneasy, et cetera while in the presence of a female.**


End file.
